


Frères d'armes

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Planet Christophsis (Star Wars)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil de textes variés sur les soldats clones, ces loyaux protecteurs de la République Galactique en crise.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174
Kudos: 1





	1. Aboiement

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Aboiement**

Leur nouveau Général concourait clairement dans la catégorie “abysses de l'amabilité”. Pong Krell était le Jedi le plus arrogant et le plus désagréable qu'ils avaient jamais connu – et cette escouade de soldats clones en avait rencontré beaucoup.

Il aboyait ses ordres, ne se préoccupait pas des blessés, et faisait volontiers courir des risques inconsidérés à ses troupes.


	2. Absorption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Absorption**

Le bandage était un tissu épais, mais le flot de sang ininterrompu coulant de la large plaie dépassa rapidement ses capacités d'absorption.

Et le poste médical était encore si loin...

Encore un brave soldat qui allait mourir pour l'effort de guerre républicain, pensa amèrement Rex.


	3. Abstentionnisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Abstentionnisme**

\- Je pense que je vais m'abstenir de donner mon avis sur la question, commenta Rex avec un sourire.

\- Mais monsieur ! protesta une jeune recrue.

\- C'est pas juste, vous esquivez le problème alors que tout le monde a eu le courage de l'affronter ! l'appuya un autre nouveau.

\- Mon grade me met à l'abri de devoir prendre ouvertement parti entre la fondue alderaanienne et la fondue corellienne, les gars, rit le Capitaine.


	4. Accro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Accro**

Entre deux grosses bastons, les soldats-clones faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se détendre et s'occuper...

_ Mario Kart _ possédait cet avantage certain d'être divertissant sans pour autant ronger leur esprit de camaraderie. Les rares disputes ou joutes verbales étaient amicales.


	5. Acheminement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Acheminement**

L'acheminement du ravitaillement prenait un retard intolérable pour les soldats affamés et à court de munitions.

Le siège de Christophsis prendrait-il fin un jour ? Si possible, avant que toutes les troupes Républicaines n'aient rendu l'âme...


	6. Acidité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Acidité**

Les pluies acides ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser. Déjà trois jours qu'elles freinaient considérablement l'avancée des troupes de la 501è légion dans leur nouvelle mission.


	7. Grenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Grenade**

L'escouade courut se mettre à couvert, mais certains hommes périrent tout de même dans l'explosion de la grenade.

Le Capitaine Rex soupira sous son casque, mais personne de l'entendit, tout le monde étant encore à moitié sourd de la puissance de l'explosion. Il avait perdu de nombreux soldats – non, de nombreux  _ frères _ – depuis le début du conflit, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais aux nouvelles morts, qui étaient pourtant quotidiennes sur le front. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des soldats qui avaient tissé des liens entre eux au cours des combats, ils étaient des  _ clones _ , ils possédaient le même  _ patrimoine génétique _ , et les liens que la guerre avait créés entre les membres des escouades étaient par conséquents beaucoup plus profonds que ceux de simples frères d'armes.

Il était prêt à mourir pour sauver ses frères, et il savait qu'eux aussi accepteraient de faire le sacrifice pour sauver l'un des leurs.


	8. Ronron-thérapie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Ronron-thérapie**

La Guerre des Clones. Il n'y avait bien que les droïdes qui n'en souffraient pas. Et, bien qu'elle ait des répercussions sur de nombreux êtres vivants aux quatre coins de la galaxie, ceux qui étaient le plus affectés étaient bien évidemment les soldats clones, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui vivaient aussi près du front.

La 501ème, compagnie d'élite, n'échappait pas à la règle. Heureusement, comme dans beaucoup de groupes de clones, l'ambiance était conviviale – et leurs supérieurs Jedi étaient géniaux.

La Commandante Tano avait initié le mouvement lors d'un moment de détente. Les soldats s'étaient alors agglutinés autour d'elle, les yeux rivés sur son datapad, sentant la tension s'échapper alors que le bêtisier vidéo de chats avançait. Il était alors devenu habituel pour tout le monde de prendre des pauses telles que celle-ci, individuelles ou collectives. La thérapie par le rire.

Le Général Skywalker était celui qui avait fait passer cette tendance à la vitesse supérieure. Un beau jour, il convoqua ses troupes pour un briefing collectif.

\- Messieurs, commença-t-il solennellement. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, aujourd'hui, et je pense que vous allez apprécier cette surprise, continua-t-il avec un large sourire. Approchez donc de cette large boîte posée à côté de moi.

Lorsque le couvercle s'ouvrit, ils découvrirent... dix chatons, de toutes les couleurs, miaulant d'une façon absolument mignonne et irrésistible.

\- À votre tour de publier des vidéos drôles de ces bestioles, si l'occasion venait à se présenter, conclut Anakin en riant.

\- Oui, monsieur ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix, se mettant au garde-à-vous. Merci, monsieur !

Thérapie par le rire et ronron-thérapie se mélangèrent à bord du croiseur, avec ces boules de poils souvent collées à eux et ronronnant à tout va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre chelou de ce texte est inspiré d'un reportage que j'ai vu à la télé il y a trèèèès longtemps, sur la thérapie grâce aux chats, et évidemment le nom m'est resté car bizarre et marrant :p


End file.
